


Burning flame

by Dragonqueen12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Being Lost, Blood and Injury, Confusion, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Possible Character Death, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen12/pseuds/Dragonqueen12
Summary: You show up with no recollection of events prior to waking up in a cave. You barely remember who you are as strange things happen to you
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/You
Kudos: 1





	Burning flame

You wake up not remembering anything, “W-Where am I?” you ask, expecting an answer in the empty cavern. Staggering to your feet, you held the rock wall for support as your eyes adjust to the dark. It wasn’t as dark as you thought. There was a red glow at the end of a tunnel so, you followed the light, hoping for an exit. Shielding your eyes as you got closer, your jaw drops in shock. It was a lake of lava. Ducking behind a boulder you half expected o burst into flames from the intense heat but, didn’t. You didn’t feel any kind of heat. Inching closer to the edge a grin creeps across your face in pure amazement, “Wow,” you gasp as you watch the molten rock bubble. Smiling you were about to walk away when a picture flashed in your memory. Four turtles stood over you as you fell. It looked more like the one wearing a red bandanna pushed you and a name. Raphael. “Raphael?... Raphael,” you growl, “I will hunt you down and kill you like you tried to kill me!” your voice bounced off the walls before storming away into another tunnel.  
****************  
The turtle brothers were on patrol like any normal night. It’s been a year since they lost you. They were still upset about it but, not like Raph. You were his girlfriend of three years and to lose you like that, it broke him. They were ambushed by the foot and bad luck would have it, an earthquake split the ground. Broken and bruised they were too late. Raph dwelled on that day for a long time, still sulking he nearly jumped into Donnie. “Guys? Take a look at this,” Donnie crouches next to hand prints in the pavement around a man hole cover. “What made those?” Leo asks, Donnie examines the print, “It looks like someone heated up their hand because, they melted pavement. They must’ve used some sort of metal hand to make them,” Donnie replies. Leo was about to dismiss it when Mikey got their attention, “I don’t think metal made these,” he points to a set of melted foot prints. They were heading towards midtown. “I don’t trust this. Let’s see where they lead us,” Leo made up his mind and lead the way. It wasn’t hard to track since they couldn’t disappear. The only time they lost the trail was when they come to the edge of Central park’s lake. The water was warm like a hot spring, it was steaming in the frigid air. “This shouldn’t happen,” Donnie quickly takes a sample, “I found the tracks!” Mikey calls from the other side of the lake. “Come on, the sooner we find this guy, the better,” Leo orders and runs after the orange clad turtle. Still following they had to stop as a burning building caught their attention. “What’s going on?” Raph asks as Leo looks over the edge of the building they were on, “Whoever is behind those footprints started this fire,” Leo growls knowing they have another villain in New York. “Shouldn’t we do something?” Mikey asks with concern, “There might be people in there,” he stares at the empty windows. “The firemen can take care of it. See, there’s one carrying someone out,” Leo points to a shape emerging from the flames. “Leo, that’s not a fireman,” Donnie pulls down his goggles. It was a young woman with fiery red hair and she only wore a green dress. No shoes or any protective gear. Her gaze was blank, and she looked off into the distance. She didn’t seem like she was all there and was in search of something. They watch as she hands them a child and heads back inside the building. Once again, she came out carrying someone, a man this time. She smiles as the firemen thanked and cheered for her as she walked away. Continuing down an invisible path. They followed until it started to rain, and the prints slowly vanished, “We lost them!” Leo punched the side of a build in frustration. “Is there anyway you can find her?” he asks Donnie, “Not at this moment but, I can figure out if there is a connection with her and the water from the lake. If she had anything to do with its sudden warmth, I’ll find it,” the purple ninja was confident. They retired back to the lair and Donnie got right to work. It took him all day and all night to find any connection. “Hey guys! I figured it out but, it’s not good,” he enters the living room where Raph and Mikey were playing games. Leo was cleaning his Katanas in the corner, “What did you find?” Leo asks while sheathing his sword. “Well, the water that came from the lake had a high level of iron, magnesium, calcium, sodium, aluminum…” Donnie starts listing off elements until he got interrupted, “English please,” Raph growls. “Lava. There was lava in the lake for a brief moment,” he adjusts his glasses in annoyance, “Lava!? How did lava get here?” Leo didn’t understand. “I’m not sure but, I think it has to do with our mystery woman from the other night. The melted prints, her being able to walk into a burning building with just a dress. I think she may have powers that she doesn’t know she has,” he explains. “Are you able to find her?” Leo was more concerned with the safety of the city, “I can build a heat signature machine but, it’ll take me a week to adjust it to her heat wave,” Donnie said. “Do it. We need to find her quickly,” Leo orders and left towards his room. “Maybe she’s nice,” Mikey mentions, Raph smacks the orange ninja’s head, “She ain’t nice numb nuts! Burning a building down is not nice,” Raph snaps. Throwing the controller on the couch he retired to his own room. Laying in bed he stares up at the roof. The woman wore the same dress that you wore that day. Pulling out a small handmade silk box from under his pillow, twirling it in his hands before opening it. Staring inside caused tears to form in the corner of his eyes, he never got to ask. He didn’t even have a chance to kneel. Throwing it aside, a ring fell out and broke as he rolls on his side, facing away. You were never coming back. You were dead and it was because of him. He couldn’t catch you.   
***********************************************************************  
A few nights after encountering the strange woman, Raph decided to go out on his own He needed to know if there was any connection between that woman and you. The dress she wore look exactly like the one you wore that night. It was easy sneaking out, Mikey was playing his video game and Donnie was focused on configuring his heat machine. Leo was meditating with Master Splinter. Up top, the breeze was cold and caused a shiver down his shell. It didn’t bother him as each breath was seen, New York doesn’t get much snow. It’s more like slush at times. Wrapping his knitted scarf tighter, he bounced from building to building. Snow crunches under his feet with each jump and step. After a good hour of exercise, he was warm and decided to take a quick break from his search, “Where are ya?” he glances up at the bright moon. It’s a clear night. It was always your favorite kind of night. Sitting on the ledge he remembers the night he first met you. It was a night like this but, warmer. It was also a clear night during your first date and when he confessed his love for you. The moon was so bright on the night he first kissed you and he would smile every time he saw the planet. The moon was everything to him. Happiness, sadness, hope and now it’s full of mystery. Staring up and sighing he felt calm until a noise below caught his attention. Glancing down from the shadows there was a bright flame dashing through the alleyway, crashing into trash cans and splashing in puddles. The panicked screams of a woman echoed the empty street. Raph’s eyes narrow in fright. The woman was on fire but, what could he do? He didn’t exactly carry a bucket of water around with him. Quickly scanning the area, he spots a small water tower on the other building. What a good coincident. Leaping over he could hear the screaming get louder, “Stay right there!” he yells over the edge and made quick work of the tower. Ramming into the side, he used his brute strength to push it over and water explodes out. Gushing over the edge and extinguishing the flames. Raph leaps down, splashing in the flood before it flows down the street gutters. “Are ya okay Miss?” he ran to the woman’s side as she slowly got up from the mud, soaking wet and steaming from the chill. He couldn’t stop from blushing when noticing her hard nipples protruding from under the green dress. She held her arms tight against her body and shivers, “T-Thank y-you,” your hair was covering your face and all you saw was a large outline of your savior. Raph eyes her over but, there were no burns. The dress wasn’t even scorched. “What’s yer name miss? How were ya on fire but, not burned?” he asks while feeling her small, smooth hand. You felt rough hands grab yours but, he was gentle when touching. So tenderly. You burst into flames so quickly, you don’t even remember how it happened. “I-I don’t know… I don’t even remember my name,” you bite your lip, still trying to remember who you are. You needed to find Raphael and get some answers. After saving those people from the fire, your heart changed. Maybe the turtle was trying to save you but, either way, you needed to know what happened. “Ya don’t know yer own name? Do ya have anywhere to go?’ he sounded so concerned for your safety, it was familiar. You shake your head, “No but, I’m looking for a friend… Or I think he’s a friend,” you look to the side. Moving the hair from your face, “Would you happen to know the name… Y-You’re a turtle!?” you were about to ask if he knew Raphael but, when you looked back. He was one of the turtles from your brief memory, Raph takes a step back into the shadows. “Wait don’t go, I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just a little surprised,” you reach out and grab his hand with a smile. Raph turns back, your bright blue eyes were warm. Under the mud and hair that plastered to your cheeks, you resemble someone he loved. “Ya remind me of someone I use ta know,” he smirks, you cock your head, “Use to? What happened to her?” you ask. He scratches his cheek nervously as a tear made its way down, “Well uh… S-She died,” he stutters, “Oh, I so sorry,” you apologize. “She wore the same dress yer wearing right now. I wanna know where ya got it? Where did’ja come from?” he clears his throat and his guard went up. Demanding questions with a growl. You stare into his golden green eyes and saw pain hidden deep inside. Glancing at the dress you woke up in, you don’t remember where you got it from. “I-I… I don’t remember, I woke up wearing it and was in some strange cave. I don’t know how I even got there. Please, can you help me?” you gaze up with tears streaming down your cheeks. Raph glances from side to side, “Leo’s gonna give me shit… Fine, I’ll take ya to a friend of ours for the night,” he sighs and crouches down. “Hop on,” you slowly climb up his shell and he bounced through the night. The cold breeze nips at your cheeks and you begin to shiver, “We’re here,” Raph lands on a fire escape and taps at the window. You slid off just as a woman with brunette hair appears from the corner, she was smiling when opening her window. “Hey’a April,” he greets while crawling inside, “What brings you here Raph?” April smiles and pats his muscular arm. “She needed a place to stay,” he turns to the side as you fall though the window, “H-Hi,” you slightly wave when standing. “Oh! You’re soaking wet. Come with me, you can have a warm shower,” April takes your cold hand and led you towards the bathroom. Jumping into the shower, the warm waters roll down your back. Washing mud off. “Raph?” you whisper as you stare up into the stream, “Why am I so comfortable with you? Why do you feel so familiar?” you ask yourself as more questions clouded your mind. In the living room, April sat next to Raph with a cup of tea, “So, who’s your friend?” she asks. He stares at the black screen of the tv, seeing his refection, “I don’t know but, I feel at ease with her,” he confessed. April was the only person he could truly talk about how he really felt without judgment. April nods, “She does look familiar, and you mentioned she has no recollection of anything. Not even her name?” Raph nods. “Well maybe Donnie could help,” Raph stood up, “The other night we watched a woman walk into a burning building like noth’en. Ya know how she got soaked? I pushed a water tower on ‘er. She was on fire but, once I put ‘er out, no burns. Nothing,” April sets her tea down. “Are you telling me she could have powers? Like super powers?” she asks as you exit the bathroom with a towel around you. “Who has super powers?” you ask with a giggle, Raph caught a glimpse of your refection and his jaw clenches. Turning slowly his eyes go wide, it was you. How could it be you? Inching closer he rubs your cheek and a tear ran down, “You… You can’t be alive… You can’t be alive!! I watched you fucking die!!” his shock turned to rage at the impossible. Punching the wall beside your head out of anger, you shrink away. Squeezing his eyes shut he shivers as he tries to hold back tears. “Y/N is dead! Yer not ‘er! Yer not ‘er….” He whispers before running away and out the window, leaving a giant hole in April’s wall. “What was that all about?” you were trembling, April stares at you deeply and her eyes go wide. “What? What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” you take a step back as April covers her mouth in a gasp, “Your name is y/n and we watched you fall,” April gasps. You back up to the wall and held your chest as your heart rapidly beats at your rib cage.   
**************************************************************************************  
You slink to the floor, breathing like there was no oxygen. Trying to catch your breath at finding out your name, April brought you a cup of tea and sat you on the couch. Your mind filled with memories of your past. You remembered your mother and father, where you went to school. How you met April and the brothers, “H-How did I die? Better question, how did I survive?” you stare into the steaming cup. April sat next to you, “The foot clan ambushed us in an alleyway just as an earthquake ran its course. The ground split under you, Raph tried to catch you. It broke his heart after you fell, he wasn’t the same,” April explained. The memory you woke up with cleared and you remember all the details, you screamed as you fell. Watching as Raph reached out but, misses your hand by an inch and you plummet into the darkness. You drop the cup and hot tea spilled in your lap but, you felt nothing as you stood. Feeling this intense heat inside you didn’t notice that your hair caught flames. “Fire!” April yells and ran for the sink, splashing water on your face extinguished your hair. The sudden coldness didn’t faze you as the heat inside intensified and it wasn’t long before your hair was on fire again and creeped down your body. You were off in your own mind that when April’s couch started to burn you panicked, holding your head tightly you crouch in fear. “This can’t be happening! This can’t fucking be happening!” you yell as you notice you were on fire again. Bolting, you jump out the fourth story window and land on the pavement uninjured. You ran to protect April. You didn’t want to burn the apartment down with her in it. April quickly put out the fire and ran to the window, looking down you were nowhere in sight, “Y/N! Come back!” she calls. You sprint towards the lake at Central park, melting footprints all the way. Plunging into the cold water, you stay under, attempting to drown yourself. As you floated you remember the time you shared with Raphael, looking up you could see the clear moon. Her face was so beautiful, and you reach out to try and touch it. Wanting desperately to feel her skin. Staring up you felt your eyelids become heavy, feeling so weightless you drift away. Sinking deeper into the depths of the lake knowing that your body will never be found. Just before passing out, you heard a splash and a strong grip around your waist. Pulling you to the surface and onto land. The smell of grass was pleasant, and you felt soft lips against yours, breathing life into your lungs. Forcing water out. You sit up quickly and cough out the remaining liquid, taking gulps of air as if it was in limited supply. Looking up you recognize the purple bandanna of another close friend, “Donnie… Don, Don, Don,” you cry and crawl into his lap. Needing cuddles from brainy terrapin, feeling his soft plastron. It was much softer than Raph which brought more tears to your eyes as you remember his reaction. Hiding your face deep in his scent, “You’re alright now miss,” Leo kneels next to you as you held Donnie tightly. You stop crying and look at the blue bandanna, “Like an arrow my aim is strong and true,” you whisper. Leo’s ocean blue eyes widen, “As my sword slices the wind,” he finishes. It was a code that you and Leo made up as a greeting to one another. You had one for each of your friends, you remember liking things like that. “You may have control of my movement but,” you look at the orange turtle, “But you can’t control my heart and soul,” tears appear in his baby blue eyes. Glancing up with a small smile, “When a problem seems impossible,” Donnie hugs you tight, “A solution will appear in an unlikely place,” he whispers. “Oh my god! Y/n how can you be alive? We saw you fall,” Donnie asks after adjusting his glasses from the hug, Leo and Mikey inch closer. “I-I don’t know how I survived. I only got my memories back when April said my name,” you explain, “April? You saw April?” Leo looked confused. “Raph found me when I didn’t remember. He brought me to April to try help me out like any lost person. He didn’t recognize me until after I cleaned myself, he was so mad and in denial. It was like he didn’t want me to be alive… What happened to him? How long has it been?” you look up for answers. Hoping that they could provide the missing pieces. “Dude, you’ve been dead for a year. Raph fell hard. There were points that he nearly died on missions because he had no regards to his life. Ignoring Leo’s orders more than usual,” Mikey explains, Leo huffs at the frustrated memory. “He still isn’t the same. He ignored my order of going after you on his own!” Leo punches the grass in anger, you hold his fist, “Did you really expect him to listen to every order?” you tease. Leo sighs, “I guess,” you smile until a beep caught your attention, “What’s that?” you ask as Donnie pulls out his heat radar. “We’re tacking a woman with what seems to have the power of fire,” he glances down to see your shape in the monitor. The light got brighter as your body heat rises past the point of being normal, “It’s you!” Donnie exclaims as you ignite into flames once more and searing Donnie’s skin. You bounce off him and back far away from them, “I’m so so so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you apologize continually. Running away before crouching in the clearing, far away from any tree and walkway. Not wanting to hurt anyone else. They follow to find you on fire, holding your knees close to your chest. “It’s okay y/n. Come with us, Donnie can help you,” Leo tries to calm you down while inching closer. “NO! Stay away! I don’t want to hurt you too,” you cry, demanding them away, Leo stood still. The only one who had a chance to calm you down was Raph but, they don’t know where he ran off to. “Split up and search for Raph,” Leo orders and they sprint in different directions  
****************  
Raph was pacing a roof that was only a few blocks from April’s place. He couldn’t believe what he saw, that woman was obviously an imposture. The cold breeze blew from the north and causing a shiver to run up his shell but, it wasn’t from the cold. He watched you fall, nobody could’ve survived that fall. It took him a year to get over the fact that you were dead so, why did you reappear now? Why didn’t you come back sooner? He swiftly punched the metal roof door out of sheer anger at both himself and you. Headbutting the door he felt the cool metal. Closing his eyes, he heard someone approaching, pulling out a sai he strikes a pair of Nunchucks. “Whoa! Raphie it’s me!” Mikey blocks the red turtle fury attack, “Mikey? What the hell ya doing ‘ere?” Raph growls and puts his weapon away. “Dude, we found y/n! She’s alive and is in a fiery panic,” Mikey explains with a grin, “It’s not her!” Raph growls, “What? It’s definingly y/n! She told me our code, it has to be her,” Mikey defends. “How come she said your code but, not mine?” Raph snaps, “She didn’t remember until after you left April’s, she told us what happened. You can’t keep punching holes in April’s house,” Mikey teased. Raph growls and slaps Mikey on the back of his head, “Shut up!” he barks. Mikey knew the only way to get him to follow was to what he does best. Annoying Raph to the point of bursting was when Mikey ran, Raph of course chased. It didn’t take long before Mikey stops his flee and Raph tackles him to the ground. Smacking Mikey’s cheeks, “Ow! Ow! Ow!” Mikey whines. You turn to see the familiar red bandanna, “Raph?” Raph looks up to see you on fire. “Yer not fucking her! Stop saying my name!” he growls, “A flame in my heart,” you say. Raph ignores, “A flame in my heart!” you call, Raph glances away. “Say the fucking line! A flame in my heart!” you order, Raph starts crying, “Will never fade when I’m with you,” he whispers. It was you.  
*********************************************************************  
Raph couldn’t believe it. You did survive. His heart leaped for joy and was going to run up and hug you. To feel your soft skin once again. Oh how he’s missed your smile, your sweet scent. Inching closer he saw how frightened you were as you sat in the middle of dying grass. Your fiery red hair crackling as sparks flew up and disappear in the night. “How… H-How are ya here?” Raph asks with a stutter, feeling his mouth so dry. Licking his lips before swallowing gave no relief to the sensation. You stare up at him with wide eyes as they slowly turn from a soft blue to a raging red. You couldn’t stop what was happening as your anxiety rose and the panic drowned out all other emotions, Tears fill you eyes but never made it past your cheek as the intense heat evaporated them, leaving nothing but a salty residue. “H-Help me!” you beg, pleading in fear of losing yourself to the flame. Raph sprints to your side and tries to grab your hand but, pulls away just a fast. It didn’t take long for his green skin to bluster from third degree burns up to the middle of his forearm. “No… No...,” you cry as you watch him pull away in pain and seeing his arm. You were dangerous. The fear built inside you to the point of exploding. Wishing that the flames would just engulf you already so that you wouldn’t anyone else you love. Squeezing your arms around your chest, you cry out in fear. Raph was about to try again when Leo grabs his arm, “If you continue to harm yourself in front of her, you’ll only make things worse. It’s one of those times that you need to use your words instead of your actions,” Leo winks at him with full confidence. Raph takes a shaky breath even though his own anxiety filled his body. Restricting his movement as he stares at his burnt hand. Feeling the stinging pain of the cold air. Still shaking he managed to look up to see each twinkling star, so far away. Half closing his eyes, they narrow at the brightness of the moon. The full moon of so many feelings. So many memories as he chose one that always brought a smile to his face in his darkest times. “Do ya remember that stormy night… W-We were star gazing in this very field,” he cooed but, didn’t break away from the large planet. You open your eyes slightly but didn’t look up as you remember the small sounds of rain drops. Raph snickers softly, “The moon was as bright as tonight but, the stars. They were something else. They were so large and beautiful that I could see their reflection in yer eyes. Yer large, wonderful blue eyes,” he closed his eyes at the memory. You look up with your fiery red eyes to see a turtle that normally had his guard up at every moment only to be relaxed. His face was turned up towards the sky and he didn’t move as you slowly stand. “Ya wore that bright flowery dress. It was so short that it made me jealous to think that guys other than me was looking at my angel,” Raph growls and opens his eyes as they narrow to slits at that thought. Donnie quickly taps his shell in a warning as he noticed your eyes weren’t as soft anymore. “Ahem… I-I mean ya loved t-that dress and screw what I’ve said about it before. Ya always looked beautiful in it,” he saved himself before continuing. Your red eyes brighten in anger, you hated how he could get jealous at a moments notice. Crossing your arms, you waited for him to finish. Raph quickly rubs the back of his head, “ Y-You out shined the moon that night with yer beauty. I wanted nothing more than to pull ya in close and just fall into yer eyes and not come up for air,” he smiles. A blush surfaced as you remember him rolling over top of you and blocking your sight of the sky. You wanted to kiss him so bad that night that a bigger blush ran across your cheeks and your eyes fade to blue. Raph snickers quickly, “There was a crack of thunder before heavy rain fell on us by the buckets. We were drenched before hiding in the cover of a tree but, as we sat and listened to the sounds. Ya pulled me in so close that our lips touched. They were so soft and warm that I knew I was right where I wanted ta be,” he cooed softly and felt himself move closer to you. Feeling your flames cool when he took off his red, knitted scarf. You watch as he slowly wrapped it around your neck, and you felt the flames disappear underneath it. Wrapping it snug, you pull it up your face and took a deep breath. Smelling his intoxicating scent. It didn’t smell musty like a normal human nor did it smell of any prudent odor, no. It was pleasant, it was arousing. Closing your eyes, you could feel the warmth of his room when you woke up to a large arm pulling you in close. Hearing his soft breathing and his warm breath at the back of your neck as he enjoyed the last few moments of sleep before the alarm. Opening your eyes, you flinch when feeling those same, muscular arms wrap around your shoulders and pulling you in close. Tears freeze in your eyes as you felt his rough plastron on your cheek. It had years of rough training on it as you remember the story to each and every scar. Hearing the strong thumping of his beating heart pulled you back to reality and you took a deep breath as he lifts you up with one arm. Sitting neatly on his non-injured right forearm, you squeeze his neck tightly while resting your forehead on the side of his neck. Closing your eyes, you felt safe once again. Raph held you closer when you tuck your head in the crook of his neck. Walking towards and past his brothers, “Let’s head home,” Leo orders and follows the red turtle. “Never thought I would see the day Raphie was so sensitive… OW!” Mikey whispers before getting a quick whack from Donnie’s bow staff.  
********************************************************************************  
It was only a couple of hours after your break-up but, it felt longer. A huge boulder replaced where your heart should be and made your chest heavy with guilt, pain, sadness but, you believed deep inside it was the best action. Raph couldn’t have his happy ending with you anymore, especially like this where you could destroy anything with one fiery touch. Curled up against the dirty wall of the concrete sewer you stare at the small stream flowing by, watching it push through any obstacle that stood in its path and making its own way. At first the stream remined you of your relationship, you’ve past through man obstacles together and it seemed like nothing could hold you back from you and Raph wanted the most. Staring at the water you saw it diverged to get around a large pebble and it never join again, seeing this made tears well in the corner of your already sore eyes. That pebble, that small pebble was a big problem that tore the stream apart even though in the beginning it looked like nothing could ruin its path. You buried your face deep into you knees as you blocked everything in your mind, trying to forget your feelings and go numb. Sitting like that for hours in the silence you were almost startled when hearing footsteps heading your way, “There you are, I was beginning to worry that you might’ve caught flames again,” you heard Donnie’s worried tone above. He knelt down ad you felt his presence, “Y/n? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” he asks as you flinch under his tender touch on the shoulder. “Do you believe in doing the right thing even though it’ll hurt the other person?” you ask quietly, Donnie cocked his head, “I don’t understand what you mean by that but, for me I believe that the hardest decision to make is usually the right one. Don’t quote me on that though, Leo is better at those question than I,” he smiles. You look up from your knees and half smile back at his attempt to answer. After helping you to your feet you both heard running and his brothers show up, “Time to go, Foot clan activity down by the docks. Suspected robbery in progress,” Leo orders as Mikey ran by and Donnie pats your shoulder one more time before following the orange clad terrapin. You quickly grab Leo’s arm, “Can I come? I think I can help,” you look up at him, desperate to feel useful and get rid of this guilty feeling, “No! Ya will just cause problems fer us, yer noth’in but a distraction and ya will git us killed! Go back to the lair,” Raph demands with aggression before Leo could open his mouth. You spin around to meet hate filled eyes glaring at you but not actually locking gaze with you, surrendering first you glance away and held your right arm tightly as he jogs past you with Leo following. Not understanding the situation that happen between you and Raph. You sigh and turn towards the lair, slowly walking through the entrance with slumped shoulders and tears, “What is bothering you my dear?” you sat on the couch just as the old rat came out of his meditation room. “Nothing you say will help my problem. I ruined everything and will continue to ruin everything because I’m fire, I burn things. I gave up what I love because it was the right choice,” you stare at your feet when Splinter sat down next to you, resting his wooden cane on the coffee table. “If you think it was the right choice then you must live with the outcome,” he advised, you glance at him, “But what happens if your regret the choice?” you cry, “You move past the guilt. If it’s unfixable you must accept and learn that it had to be done and to forgive yourself so you can protect others,” you stand up with determination. “But it’s not unfixable! I can fix it! I can fix it…,” you grab your arm nervously as your mind wandered back to the small stream that split, “Once a river splits and blazes its own path does it ever return to the same course that it came from?” you ask as your blue eyes change to red. Splinter opens his eyes and smiles at you with care, “The mighty river may flow down its own course and never return to the path it once was but, it will meet that same water and join to form the vast ocean,” he replies in a fatherly tone. You grin brightly by the answer knowing what you had to do, and you chased after the brothers.  
***********************************************************************************  
At the docks, the brothers were in the middle of fighting off the foot clan, they were trying to steal chemicals of some sorts. “There’s too many of them!” Mikey yells as he throws one off his shell, “Don’t worry, we can take them. It’s not like we haven’t this much before,” Leo encourages when side kicking one in the gut. Things were looking good as the foot clan dwindled until, they back off and left the turtles in silence for another opponent. They look up to the rafter to see the large, shadowy shape of their nemesis, The Shredder. “Stick together!” Leo orders but, Raph had so much built up anger from the hours before, losing you and what you said to Master Splinter about how you felt with the second chance you got. It pissed him off that you would rather throw it all away instead of patching things. Once Shredder landed on the ground, he charged at him, tightly gripping his Sais while swinging around recklessly, “Raphael! I said to stick together!” Leo scowls while running to give him back up. His brothers soon joined in on fighting and at first it looked like they were going to win but, being Shredder, there was always a trick up his sleeve. Out of the shadows came more foot clan goons as the fought the turtles around their master, keeping them distracted as Shredder struck them down one by one. They laid scatter in the dirt, broken and bruised, unable to move but, not just because of the pain. Leo managed to stand on shaky legs and squeezed his only Katana, “You won’t get away with this! I’ll stop you with my last breath!” Leo points the end at him threateningly, Shredder only laughs. “I’ll like to see you try with one of your brothers, turtle,” Shredder cackles and steps on the closest turtle to him, Raph. Digging his heel into his shell and hearing cracking echo as Raph’s shell fractures, grunting in pain he tries to stand against the foot but, Shredder just shoves him back down. “I’m going to have turtle soup tonight,” the Shredder raised his blade high and everything seemed to slow down as Leo sprint to action, aiming his Katana to block the attack but, his heart dropped when knowing he wasn’t going to make it in time. Still running, Leo didn’t give up even when seeing the blade get closer to his brother’s throat until a flash of bright orange light shot past him and knocking the blade from Shredders’ armored hand. Shredder stumbles off Raph and there stood a flaming shape of a women, defending the fallen terrapin with her body. Their eyes widen when the flames subside and you stood tall and proud, ready to protect the ones you love. “Y/n?! What are ya doing ‘ere?” Raph grumbles when standing and dusting himself free of dust, even though he was in extreme pain and his shell was bleeding, he didn’t want to be viewed as weak. He didn’t want you to see the inner pain you put him through. You glance back with a tender smile and a giggle, “I was stupid… And I was afraid… I was afraid this fire would hurt you and I thought pushing you away was the right thing to do. I believed I was protecting you but, I see now you don’t need protecting… It was I that needed to be protected from myself,” you held your arm tightly as you tried to explain what was going on in your head. “Yer not making sense…” Raph took a step closer to you but stops his hand from touching your shoulder, “I need… This is so cliché but, I n-need time to work on myself. What happened to me, I need time… Please forgive what I said before, I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t want you to move on, I want you in my life. I want to have a family with you and grow old together,” “Why ya saying this now?” you were about to reply but, a sword stabbed you through the chest. Blood splattered Raph’s cheek as you fell forwards into his arms, Shredder stood behind you with a giant, satisfactory grin. Raph clutched you tightly as he held back tears, “No… no…” he whispers, not believing what was in front of him. He couldn’t lose you again, not like this and he acted like he has given up as Shredder goes to strike him down but, his brothers intercept. “Snap out of it!” Donnie snaps and that was unusual for his nerdy brother, “No! It’s happening all over again!” Raph broke, his cheeks became flustered, and he was hyperventilating as images of her falling into the black filled his senses. Donnie avoided a punch before quickly rushing to Raph’s side, if he stayed in this state any longer, he could pass out and would be in danger. “Raphael, I need you to listen to my voice, y/n wound is not fatal. She’ll be alright but, we need to get out of here alive, you need to get out of here alive,” Donnie pushed up his glasses to examine your open chest as blood ran down Raph’s biceps and onto the dirt. Donnie was about to grab your wrist to check for a pulse when you moved it to stroke the brute’s cheek, smearing blood under his eye. “Raph… I’m sorry,” you whisper and gently pull him closer for a bittersweet kiss, it was something you should’ve done hours ago. Staring deep into his golden-green eyes you could see the sadness he did so well to hide, “I have a plan for us to get out alive. Those metal barrels are full of flammable chemicals, if I ignite them everything goes up in flames, even the Shredder,” “That’s suicide! The blast radius could get us anyways!” Donnie did his calculations. You look up at him and your hair changed color to bright red with your eyes glowing the same shade, “That’s why you’re all leaving first while I distract Shredder,” your eyes shone with determination and there was nothing that could change your mind. Raph squeezed you tighter, “No! I ain’t having none of that talk! We ain’t leav’in ya behind!” he cries, you didn’t give them the choice. Forcing yourself out from his grip you stand and held his hand tight against your cheek, “I’ll be right behind you. I’m one with fire remember, it won’t hurt me, and I won’t die so easily after finding this,” you smile and held up his engagement ring. Still smiling you slowly back away and turn towards the enemy, “Leo! Mikey! Force Raph to leave and I’ll finish this once and for all!” you order. Donnie knew what was going to happen. The Shredder only laughed as you walked closer, “A mere girl can’t defeat me!” he bellows. You stayed quiet as you burst into flames and the air got hotter, melting the ground with each step as you glance at the surrounding metal barrels. Grinning you shot fire balls at the ground around them and ran at the master, “You will burn for what you did!” you threaten as you lung at him. Squeezing his throat tightly and melting the armor to his skin, “Get out of here now!” you yell at the brothers. They didn’t argue as they grab Raph’s arms and drag him away, fighting them every step of the way. “No! Let go of me! Y/N don’t do this!” he howls, smiling gently you watch him disappear behind the warehouse doors. Shredder struggles under your impressively strong hold, “You’ll die too!” “That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make,” a few more minutes and the barrels explode. The brothers were blown back from the sudden blast and fear filled their eyes, Leo scans the area for you in case you made it out before the blast, you were nowhere in sight. Raph rips from his grasp tries to run in but, Donnie trips and pins him down, “She did this for us… For you… Don’t be stupid!” Donnie’s aggressive tone caught him off guard and froze. Laying on the ground while watching the blaze swallow the building, “We’ll search for her when it’s safe to go in,” Leo instructs calmly while holding his head low.  
***********************************************************************************  
They watched and waited on a nearby building, Donnie comforted Raph while keeping his brothers urge to run into the fire at bay. The fire burned for hours as firefighters desperately try to put out the flames and with much patients they succeeded, leaving the ruins smoldering at dawn. In the cover of night and by the light of the moon, the brothers searched the ash for your body but, nothing. They didn’t give up though and when Raph found his ring, they knew there was nothing left of your body. Feeling the pain coming back Raph collapsed to the dirt and held the jewelry close to his heart, tears dripping on the ash pile. It was dead quiet before a small chirp came from the ash and out flew a bright red bird, flying high in the air as its wings shimmer in the light of the moon, “Don’t worry, y/n will be back soon,” Donnie smiles.


End file.
